


Cereal with a Fork

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Why are you eating cereal with a fork?”





	Cereal with a Fork

“Dave, what the hell?”

 

John stood by the doorframe to the kitchen, hand still on the light switch. He stood still, and if he had held anything, he would have dropped it because of the shock he had gotten when the light had been turned on. That was definitely nothing he expected. He had blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, and he wasn’t.

 

John’s eye were fixed on Dave, but he also saw the time on the digital clock on the microwave, shining in a red light. The time made it even weirder.

 

“Why are you eating cereal at 3 am with a fork?”

 

The blond young man laughed, red eyes meeting blue, before he took another bite.

 

“That’s really the thing you ask about? Shit Egbert, you act like you’ve never eaten cereal at night.”

 

Facepalm, as John shook his head.

 

“No Dave. It’s the fact that you’re sitting on the floor, wearing a damn prom dress and swimming goggles. Just… why?”

 

Silence, as Dave took another bite, milk staining his dress, since the fork wasn’t the best for, well, cereal.

 

He took a deep breath, before finally answering, sounding defeated.

 

“John, I’ve lost control of my life.”


End file.
